1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for producing hydrogen and oxygen gas from water by electrolysis, and more particularly, this invention relates to methods of an apparatus for generating hydrogen and oxygen gas from water by electrolysis using photoelectric phenomenon.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Generation of hydrogen and oxygen gas by electrolysis of water is a widely practiced technique which has been known for generations. Electrolysis requires electrical power to create a current between an anode and cathode in order to break water into its hydrogen and oxygen components. In recent years, great concern has been expressed as to a pending energy crisis. Hydrogen is a clean, plentiful and readily usable fuel. An efficient, economical method of producing hydrogen from water can greatly improve the chances for relieving this crisis. Consequently, there is now a great deal of effort being expended to develop new and efficient techniques for producing hydrogen.
In order to reduce or eliminate the need for an external energy source to produce hydrogen (and hydrocarbons), solar energy is being explored as an energy source. One approach being actively explored is chemical processes which resemble photosynthesis in order to convert water and air into combustible hydrocarbons. Another approach, which is the approach taken by the instant invention, is to accomplish production of hydrogen gas by using sunlight to effect electrolysis of water. Generally, the emphasis with electrolysis has been to use some type of exotic solid state photoelectric cell to generate current and release hydrogen and oxygen. To date, the solid state photoelectric approach has not proven economically fruitful.